El Imperio de Ilusion
by serenitychiva
Summary: bueno este es el capi nº7 espero les guste jeje bueno SxD
1. Chapter 1

_**El imperio de ilusión**_

_Era un hermoso castillo en la gran Inglaterra era el reinado mas poderoso de todas las tierras en las afueras de el castillo había un aldea habían unas casas hermosas tanto que a el príncipe le encantaba pasear a caballo por esos Laredos a lo lejos de la aldea había una hacienda con unos campos hermosos los dueños de esa hacienda eran parte de la corte real eran amigos de la realeza el príncipe odiaba a la hija de la familia tusukino tanto que cuando eran pequeños ella tubo una pelea con Endymion fue tan fuerte que ella se fue de ilusión para estudiar en un instituto de señoritas con el tiempo el príncipe Endimión se volvió serio reservado y responsable era un joven de 17 años pero tan maduro como un hombre de 30 la joven doncella era todo lo contrario a el príncipe_

_Era alegre simpática amistosa tenia tantos amigos pero para ella todo cambiara era tiempo de volver a ilusión de encontrarse con ese joven que solo Asia sufrir no vería mas a sus amigos y tendría que volver a empezar pero a el pensar que volvería con su familia todo le daría igual_

**_Sere, sere despierta_** _decía una pelirroja sacudiéndola de un lado para otro_

_**Que pasa **decía una rubia toda adormilada_

_**Recuerda que hoy es nuestra graduación tenemos que prepararnos para volver con nuestra familia **mientras se peinaba la pelirroja_

_**Ay díta no me recuerdes eso **decía mientras la rubia se metía a bañar **recuerda que** **tendré que volver a ver a ese cretino **gritando desde la ducha_

_**Ay SERE siempre lo mismo no será que te gusta el apuesto príncipe al que tu llamas cretino ** decía mientras se ponía un vestido crema_

_**Estas loca yo lo odio es la peor persona en este mundo por el me vine al intitulo lo odio tanto** decía mientras se secaba el pelo_

_**Si sere de el odio a el amor solo ay un paso pero olvídalo te tengo una sorpresa **decía mientras salía de la recamara_

_**Dime, dime **decía una Serena muy emocionada pero cedió cuenta que estaba sola_

**_Maldita sea no puedo creer que lo volveré a ver, estará guapo habrá cambiado no Serena no pienses eso no seas tonta el es el peor hombre de este mundo_**

_En un hermoso palacio_

_**Malachita deja de molestar no voy ahí a esa graduación por mi que se valla muy lejos pero no iré **mientras caminaba de un lado a otro_

_**Pero Endimión su padre se lo ordeno no puede acatar las ordenes **suplicaba malachita_

_**Que no y punto no iré por que… **en eso se abre la puerta de su recamara_

_**Que no iras es una orden y me obedeces tienes que entender que no se hace lo que tu dices se hace por que yo no puedo ir entiendes hijo y no ay marcha atrás así es que te tienes que a reglara para la ocasión en media hora te vas **y se retira el rey_

_**Maldición por que demonios tendré que volver a ver a esa Serena era tan desgastante pero mi padre lo manda que mas puedo hacer pero mejor me areglo **camina así la ducha_

_**Y por que razón no quieres ir si tu bien sabes que es la hija de los mejores amigos de tus padres tal ves será por** decía un muy interesado malachita_

_**No molestes tu sabes que ella es la mas intrigosa mujer **decía Endymionsaliendo de la ducha_

_**Ya Endimión es mucho pedir lo que te pide tu padre no creo que Serena siga siendo el monstruo de niña que era ya creció y seguro cambio **decía malachita_

_**Ya no me queda de otra pero va hacer tu culpa si pasa algo raro** decía Endymion poniéndose su tuxedo_

_Judit llama ala puerta_

_**Pase **decía Endimión_

_**Endimión dice su padre que lo espera en la sala de tronos y que se prepare por que ya llego su carruaje **decía Jedit_

_**En el gran salón**_

_**Ay sere tienes que venir a conocer a mi familia y a mi prometido es muy lindo **decía un emocionada díta_

_**Si a ver vamos **decía una Serena que llevaba un hermoso vestido del siglo XVIII en color azul oscuro_

_**Mira sere el es hibiki** un hombre muy bien formado guapo pero a Serena no le importaba_

_**Mucho gusto **dice hibiki_

_**El gusto es mió pero me tengo que retirar acabo de ver a mis padres **dice Serena_

_**Adiós sere** dice dita_

_Serena caminaba distraídamente cuando topa con un apuesto joven_

_**Disculpa** dicen los dos al mismo tiempo_

_**Eres tan hermosa **dice Endimión en un susurro_

_**Disculpa **dice una Serena algo confundida_

_**No nada **dice un Endimión algo nervioso_

_**De donde eres **(esta tan guapo de donde será)_

_**Vengo de el imperio de ilusión **decía Endimión_

_**Que bien yo también soy de ahí **decía Serena animada_

_**Bueno me tengo que retirar con permiso bella dama **decía un Endimión muy cortes mente_

_Después de unos minutos_

_**Ay mama los extrañe mucho no puedo creer que el tonto de sammy ya no sea el niño chiflado **decía Serena tiernamente_

_**Ya Serena no empieces **decía sammy molesto_

_**Pero si tú sabes que te quiero mucho **decía Serena abrazando a sammy_

_**Y no sabes quien vino sere **decía la señora tusukino_

_**No mama quien tía luna con mi tío artemis **decía Serena animada_

_**Si pero alguien mas **decía el señor tusukino_

_**Quien **decía Serena algo distraída_

_**El príncipe Endymion **decía sammy divertido por la expresión de su hermana_

_**Que por que quien lo invito **decía Serena molesta_

_**Yo **decía su padre algo molesto_

_**Pero papa tu sabes que es por el por que me vine a estudiar aquí no por mi gusto **Serena asiendo un puchero_

**_Serena no se hace lo que tú quieres aparte el es hijo de un muy buen amigo mió así_**

_**Que no empiece **decía su padre_

_Pero Serena ya no puso objeción su padre se sorprendió de tal efecto y miro asía la misma dirección de su hija_

_Pues no dejaba de ver a el apuesto joven con el que había chocado hace un momento y el por su lado Asia lo mismo le paresia tan atractiva_

_**En otro lado de el salón**_

_**Ay malachita es tan hermosa esa mujer si pudiera le diría que si se casa conmigo en este momento **decía un Endymion muy enamorado_

_**Pues si tu ves a aquella rubia yo veo a aquella castaña que esta hecha un bombón **decía malachita_

_De pronto Endymion empieza a caminar ala dirección de la rubia y ve al señor tusukino_

_Primero saluda cortes mente al señor tusukino_

_**Buenas noches señor gracias por invitarme y quien es esta hermosa joven **decía Endymion_

_**Es mi hija Serena **decía su padre divertido por la expresión de Endymion _

_**Y tu como te llamas **decía Serena algo confusa por la expresión de Endymion_

_**Yo me llamo Endymion mucho gusto señorita **mientras Serena extendía su mano_

_**El gusto es mió **decía Serena con una expresión de amor _

_**Los dejó** dice el señor tusukino divertido por la escena_

_**Entonces tú eres esa niña chiflada** decía Endymion sin saber por que_

_**Y tú eres el entupido príncipe verdad **decía Serena enojada _

_**Y tú eres la cabeza de chorlito **decía Endymion divertido por hacer enojar a Serena _

_**Ya deja de insultarme entupido me tengo que ir **decía Serena caminando hacia un grupo de jóvenes _

_**Espera cabeza de chorlito no te enojes **decía Endymion caminando hacia malachita _

_**Y que me cuentas lita ya llegaron tus papas **dice Serena _

_**Cuéntanos quien ese joven con el que estabas platicando** dice rey _

_**Es el príncipe de ilusión lo conozco desde que era niña **dice Serena _

_**Y te gusta no es verdad **dice lita _

_**No para nada es mas nos odiamos **dice Serena _

_**Aja y yo me chupo el dedo **dice rey_

_**Pues quien sabe **dice dita_

_**Ya deja de molestar **dice rey enojada_

_**Ya no se pelen y cual es la sorpresa **dice Serena_

_**La sorpresa es que todas nos vamos a vivir a ilusión **dice dita_

_**Que buena noticia y por que se van a vivir a ilusión **dice Serena_

_**Yo por que mis padres compraron una casa en ilusión **dice lita _

_**Yo por que mi abuelo quiere que me haga cargo de su templo en ilusión **dice rey_

_**Yo por que hibiki quiere que pase tiempo con el y pues ya compro la casa **dice dita _

_**Que bien así no estaré sola **dice Serena_

_**Oye lita ya te fijaste que aquel joven no te deja de ver **dice rey muy interesada_

_**Si pero si el no me habla no sabré por que me mira **dice lita _

_**Pero si es muy atractivo bueno pero mi hibiki es mas guapo **dice dita _

_**Oye sere ve con tu amigo y pregúntale que quien es ese joven **dice lita_

_**Estas loca ve tu **dice sere_

_**Ándale no seas mala ve yo que bien te presente a mi primo **dice lita _

_**Que yo no quería que me lo presentaras recuerda que el me quería conocer **dice Serena enojada _

_**No cambies el tema y ve **dice rey_

_**Si anda sere ayuda a lita **dice dita _

_**Esta bien pero ustedes tendrán que hacer algo por mí** dice Serena _

_**Si yo ago lo que quieras **dice lita_

_Serena camina hacia donde esta Endymion _

_**Disculpe su majestad **dice Serena inclinándose enfrente de el_

_**Si que se te ofrece cabeza de chorrito** dice Endymion sin saber por que lo decía_

_**Ya príncipe de pacotilla déjame de molestar yo no te insulte **dice Serena enojada _

_**Esta bien que quieres** dice Endymion_

_**Solo vine por que mis amigas me lo pidieron quieren saber que quien es ese joven por que no deja de observar a mi amiga lita **dice Serena furiosa_

_**A el es malachita y dice que tu amiga esta muy guapa **dice Endymion sin importancia _

_**Entonces dile que lo espera en media hora afuera de el salón con permiso me retiro **dice Serena enojada _

_**Malachita aquella castaña quiere que se vean en media hora afuera así que estate listo se llama lita **dice Endymion _

_**Gracias amigo **dice malachita _

_Con la joven rubia _

_**Ya lita que si se pueden ver en media hora afuera del salón **dice Serena divertida_

_**De verdad sere **dice lita emocionada _

_**Si **dice Serena_

_**Ya veámonos a sentar por que ya va a comenzar el baile **dice rey_

_**Si **dicen todas a coro_

_Empezó el baile primero los padres bailaron con las jóvenes doncellas _

_Después los hermanos y después los de mas familiares _

_Serena solo bailaba con su padre y sammy _

_Pero Endymion se acerco _

_**Me permitiría bailar esta pieza con su hija señor tusukino** decía Endymion _

_**Si hijo baila con ella **dice el padre de Serena mientras se iba a bailar con su esposa _

_**Por que quieres bailar con migo e que yo sepa tu me odias al igual que yo no es así **dice Serena enojada _

_**Pues no se solo quiero bailar y no halle a otra tonta así que bailo con tigo **decía Endymion divertido _

_**Pues sabes yo no quiero bailar con tigo así que me voy **dice Serena real mente enojada pero Endymion no la soltó_

_**Sáltame** dice Serena _

_**No te voy a dejar me gusta como te enojada te ves hermosa **dice Endymion_

_**Que Serena** dice dudando _

_**Si que eres real mente bella pero tonta ja.. ja.. **dice Endymion _

_**Que cállate entupido y ya déjame en paz** dice Serena muy enojada saliendo a el jardín de el salón detrás de ella iba Endymion _

_**As lo que quieras a mi no me importa** decía Endymion _

_**Pues aléjate de mí no te me acerques jamás **decía Serena_

_**Pues no me importa **decía Endymion_

_**Pues anda vete ya **decía Serena_

_**Sabes yo no ago lo que a ti séte plazca así que por esa razón me quedo **decía Endymion _

_Enojado_

_**Ya vete o grito **decía Serena apunto de gritar _

_Y en eso llega malachita _

**_Endymion ya es hora de irnos ya todo mundo se fue y el padre de Serena nos pidió_**

_**Que si le dábamos posada en el plació **decía malachita_

_**No yo me voy con mis padres en donde están **decía Serena enojada _

_**Lo que pasa doncella es que sus padres se fueron hace mucho y por eso nos pidió el favor pero todas sus molestas ya están en el carruajes **decía malachita_

_**Esta bien lo acepto pero mañana a muy temprana hora me retiro a mi casa **decía Serena no muy contenta _

_**Ya veámonos** decía Endymion_

_**En el carruaje **_

_Ya **Serena acomódate en el asiento ya no te estés moviendo Serena eres un niña muy caprichosa **decía Endymion _

_**Ay Endymion no me molestes tengo mucho sueño** decía Serena adormilada_

_**Yo también pero no por esa razón me muevo como un renacuajo** decía Endymion _

_**Que me dijiste bueno ya no importa tengo mucho sueño **decía Serena _

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews…..


	2. Chapter 2

**_Peleas peleas y más peleas _**

_**En el carruaje **_

_Ya **serena acomódate en el asiento ya no te estés moviendo serena eres un niña muy caprichosa **decía endymion _

_**Ay endymion no me molestes tengo mucho sueño** decía serena adormilada_

_**Yo también pero no por esa razón me muevo como un renacuajo** decía endymion _

_**Que me dijiste bueno ya no importa tengo mucho sueño **decía serena_

_Después de una hora llegaron a el plació_

_**Ya llegamos serenas te ves tan hermosa dormida **le decía susurrando_

_**Serena que ya llegamos anda levántate** Le decía endymion _

_**Mmmm **decía serena dormida_

_**Lo que tengo que hacer **y la carga_

_Cuando entra ve que todo el plació dormía y no sabia que habitación llevarla _

_**Y donde esta malachita en donde demonios te metiste voy a llevar a el cuarto de visitas ay serena eres hermosa de verdad **decía endymion enamorado_

_Endymion llevo a serena a su cuarto y ay la deposito en una cama con unas hermosas sabanas de seda en color blanco_

_Al depositarla pensó que era un ángel_

**_Serena serena eres más hermosa que la primavera_**

_**Me enloquece tu belleza**_

_**Endymion que haces aquí ya vete adormir mañana ay que levantarse temprano **decía el rey Eric_

_**Padre la Venia a dejar por que estaba dormida y no la podía dejar en la sala de recepciones **decía endymion_

_**Esta bien hijo anda vamonos ay que dejarla dormir **decía el rey_

_**En la recamara de endymion **_

_**Por que sentiré esto por que necesito verla por que no dejo de pensaren ella ya endymion es una estupidez deja de decir eso y mejor duérmete** se decía así mismo _

_Ala mañana siguiente _

_Malachita entra a la habitación de endymion_

_**Su majestad su padre lo espera en la mesa para el desayuno **decía malachita _

_**Si ahora bajo y serena ya bajo **decía endymion_

_**Si endymion se quería ir a su hacienda solo que su padre le pidió que se quedara al que su madre y han platicado desde ase mucho solo te esperan a ti **decía malachita_

_**Oye malachita en donde te quedaste anoche eh **decía endymion _

_**Pues es que estuve platicando toda la noche con lita y me dijo que ella iba para ilusión pero como serena se iba a ir con tigo yo me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa y en su casa nos quedamos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo** **pero ya tienes que bajar** decía malachita _

_**Si ya **decía endymion saliendo de la recamara_

_En el comedor_

_**Serena hija entonces por eso te fuiste a el instituto **decía la reina evelin_

_**Si por culpa de endy **decía serena_

_**De que me culpan **dice endymion_

_**Hijo es que serena nos esta contando de por que se fue a estudiar el instituto **decía el rey Eric_

_**Y por que me culpas serena tu sabes por que te fuiste yo no tuve nada que ver así es que no mientas **decía endymion enojado _

_**Por que tu tuviste la culpa recuerda la ultima ves que nos peleamos **decía serena enojada _

_**Ya por favor vamos a desayunar y tu endymion le vas a dar un recorrido a serena por todo el plació **decía su madre_

_**Si madre **decía endymion_

_**En el jardín**_

_**Y aquí están los rosales **decía endymion de tanto hablar_

_**Oye endy quien planto tan hermosos rosales **decía sere acercándose a una rosa roja _

_**Yo **decía endy_

_**De verdad endy auch** decía sere _

_**Que te paso sere **decía endy acercándosea sere_

_**Me encaje una espina hay **decía sere_

_**A ver sere dame tu mano le saca la espina cuidadosamente ay serena eres muy tonta **decía endy sin querer_

_**Que me dijiste eres un entupido sabes pensé que avías cambiado pero veo que me equivoque pensé que podíamos ser amigos **decía sere caminado Asia la entrada de el plació _

_**Discúlpame sere no era mi Intención sere espera **decía endy arrepentido _

_**Disculpe su majestad me tengo que retirar me podría proporcionar un caballo para ir a mi casa** decía sere_

_**Si pero mejor le digo a mi hijo que te lleve en el carruaje es mas seguro **decía el rey_

_**Su** **majestad no creo que el príncipe quiera llevarme **decía serena_

_**Si padre yo la llevo que me preparen un caballo** decía endymion_

_Cabalgando por los campos _

_**Serena discúlpame no era mi intención ofenderte **decía endy_

_**Pues lo has hecho **decía serena enojada_

_**Discúlpame** decía endy _

_**Ya llegamos **decía serena _

_**Espera yo te ayudo a bajar **y le ofrece su mano_

_Al bajar del caballo sintieron una extraña sensación _

_**Hola lita que haces aquí **decía serena abrazando a su amiga _

_**Pues es que no conozco a nadie por aquí más que a malachita y estaba aburrida en mi casa así que se me ocurrió venir a verte **decía lita_

_**Que bueno yo estuve discutiendo con el príncipe toda la mañana** decía serena _

_**Bueno yo me tengo que ir bellas damas** decía endymion _

_**Ándale ya vete ahora si bellas damas y ase rato eres una tonta serena **decía serena _

_**Ya serena no quiero discutir** y sale de la hacienda _

_**Ay sere como ases enojar a endy **decía lita_

_**Ya lita cuéntame que tal te fue con malachita **decía serena_

_**Pues mira estábamos platicando de muchas cosas y es muy guapo aparte me invito a ir ala plaza y yo acepte es muy lindo pero sere me tienes que ayudar mi padre no me quiere dejar salir amenos que valla con tigo y con rey ya acepto solo faltas tu anda di que si **decía suplicantemente lita _

_**Si lita **decía serena animada_

_**Gracias sere** decía lita _

_En el plació_

_**Endymion me tienes que ayudar **decía malachita_

_**A que **dice endy _

_**Es que hoy tengo una cita con lita pero sus padres no la van a dejar ir si no es que va con serena y su otra amiga pues necesito hablar con lita de algo que le quiero decir para su otra amiga va a ir Jedit y necesito que tu vallas ándale di que si **decía malachita casi suplicando_

_**Si malachita solo que yo tengo que ir con serena y Judit con la otra amiga entendiste malachita **decía endy _

_**Y eso por que yo sepa la odias **decía malachita interesado _

_**Que te importa malachita yo te voy a ayudar no **decía endymion_

_**Si gracias amigo **decía malachita_

_En una bella casa a un lado de el templo _

_**Ya serena ponte el que sea como quiera te ves fea **decía rey _

_**Ya déjame como tu no eres hermosa como yo **decía serena _

_**Si** **serena ya alucinas que te tomaste no te drogas** decía rey_

_**Ya cállense las dos yo soy la que me tengo que ver bien no ustedes así que ya ayúdenme a escoger mi vestido **decía lita _

_En el parque _

_Tres hermosas jóvenes paseaban por el hermoso parque lleno de flores y árboles _

_**Mira ay esta malachita **decía lita emocionada _

_**Si y ay esta endy **decía serena como si no le importara_

_**Y quien sere a aquel rubio **decía rey interesada _

_**Oye sere desde cuando le dices endy al príncipe **decía lita _

_**Se me salio **decía sere _

_A cercándose alas jóvenes doncellas _

_**Que hermosa se ve lita ese vestido verde le sienta muy bien** decía malachita _

_**Pero se ve mas hermosa mi serena **decía endy_

_**Endymion que enamorado esta asta le dijo mi serena **decía Jedit burlona mente_

_**Ya cállate jedit tu no sabes nada **decía endy _

_**Hola mi bella dama **decía malachita_

_**Gracias por el cumplido** decía lita _

_**Hola serena que fea te ves con ese vestido rosa **decía endy_

_**Ya déjame en paz siempre me insultas pues tu de príncipe no tienes nada **decía serena enojada _

_**Ya ves sere yo te dije que estabas fea pero no me haces caso **decía rey burlonamente_

_**Ya déjame rey yo no te molesto **decía sere_

_**Espérame serena no te vallas sola **decía endy corriendo tras de ella _

_**Por el lago **_

_**Serena eres una tonta imagínate que te hubiera pasado algo **decía endy_

_**Pues no me importa lo que me pase **decía serena_

_**Serena eres una tonta **decía serena_

_**Y tu un entupido déjame en paz **decía serena_

_**Mientras tanto en la plaza **_

_**Lita eres muy bella no dejo de pensar en ti **decía malachita _

_**Gracias **decía lita _

_**Aquí derraman mucha miel **decía rey_

_**Quieres ir por un helado **decía jedit_

_**Si vamos **decía rey_

_**Cuéntame tienes novio **preguntaba jedit _

_**No y tu tienes novia **decía rey_

_**No **decía jedit_

_**Y eso por que **decía rey interesada _

_**Te importaría si no te digo mis razones** decía jedit _

_**No pero **en eso interrumpe una rubia la conversación_

_**Hola jedit ya tenia años que no te veía** decía dándole un beso en los labios _

_Rey se volteo sentía algo extraño quizás celos pero era la primera ves que lo veía no podía sentir nada por el _


	3. Chapter 3

**Serena espera no era mi intención lastimarte tengo que decirte algo decía endy **

**Que pasa decía serena **

**es que no se como decírtelo te amo **

Si ayer dije que te quería  
Fue verdad  
Pero hoy después de tantas ironías  
Después de compartir tantas tristezas y alegrías  
De tanto caminar 

**Serena ya no puedo guardar esto te amo desde que te vi por primera ves en el instituto decía Endymión **

Después de ver la forma en que me miras  
Cuando quieres que sonría   
Y no sabes ni escribirme sin faltas de ortografía  
y verte vulnerable cuando piensas que algún día  
yo no te quiera más, no más

**Pe… pero de verdad si me amas yo no dejo de pensaren ti escribo cartas pero jamaste las entregue te amo **

Hoy te amo irremediablemente  
Después de conocer cuantas mentiras dices de repente  
Después de comprender que simplemente No eres lo que yo soñé  
Eres mucho más, mucho más

**no serena yo te amo no es mentira jamás deje de pensar en ti te amo mas que a mi vida mas que a mi mismo te amo **

Hoy no se vivir si tú no estás

Conocer tus fantasías y tu piel  
Y tus manos cuando aprietan a las mías   
Y verte vulnerable cuando piensas que algún día  
Yo no te quiera más, no más

**Serena jamás pensé en tenerte así de cerca te amo **

Hoy te amo irremediablemente  
Después de conocer cuantas mentiras dices de repente  
Después de comprender que simplemente No eres lo que yo soñé  
Eres mucho más

**PE… pero TU NO me amas por que me besas **

Hoy no se vivir si tú no estás

Te amo irremediablemente  
Por tus temores y tus miedos  
Por todo eso es que te quiero

**Yo te amo desde que te vi por que no me crees te amo te amo **

**Se escucha a lo lejos serena serena **

**Ey serena ya despierta por que te quedaste dormida **

**Jaja decías muy graciosamente te amo **

**Jaja que vergüenza jaja **

**Ay serena te amo te amo jaja que ridícula jaja **

**Cállate entupido déjame en paz vamos por lita y rey **

**Que idiota soy como pude soñar semejante idiotez e ese entupido se ríe que tonta soy **

**Gracias por los comentarios espero y les guste esta muy corto pero espero y les guste espero actualizar muy pronto gracias a todas **


	4. Chapter 4

**Serena espera no era mi intención lastimarte tengo que decirte algo decía endy **

**Que pasa decía serena **

**es que no se como decírtelo te amo **

Si ayer dije que te quería  
Fue verdad  
Pero hoy después de tantas ironías  
Después de compartir tantas tristezas y alegrías  
De tanto caminar 

**Serena ya no puedo guardar esto te amo desde que te vi por primera ves en el instituto decía Endymión **

Después de ver la forma en que me miras  
Cuando quieres que sonría   
Y no sabes ni escribirme sin faltas de ortografía  
y verte vulnerable cuando piensas que algún día  
yo no te quiera más, no más

**Pe… pero de verdad si me amas yo no dejo de pensaren ti escribo cartas pero jamaste las entregue te amo **

Hoy te amo irremediablemente  
Después de conocer cuantas mentiras dices de repente  
Después de comprender que simplemente No eres lo que yo soñé  
Eres mucho más, mucho más

**no serena yo te amo no es mentira jamás deje de pensar en ti te amo mas que a mi vida mas que a mi mismo te amo **

Hoy no se vivir si tú no estás

Conocer tus fantasías y tu piel  
Y tus manos cuando aprietan a las mías   
Y verte vulnerable cuando piensas que algún día  
Yo no te quiera más, no más

**Serena jamás pensé en tenerte así de cerca te amo **

Hoy te amo irremediablemente  
Después de conocer cuantas mentiras dices de repente  
Después de comprender que simplemente No eres lo que yo soñé  
Eres mucho más

**PE… pero TU NO me amas por que me besas **

Hoy no se vivir si tú no estás

Te amo irremediablemente  
Por tus temores y tus miedos  
Por todo eso es que te quiero

**Yo te amo desde que te vi por que no me crees te amo te amo **

**Se escucha a lo lejos serena serena **

**Ey serena ya despierta por que te quedaste dormida **

**Jaja decías muy graciosamente te amo **

**Jaja que vergüenza jaja **

**Ay serena te amo te amo jaja que ridícula jaja **

**Cállate entupido déjame en paz vamos por lita y rey **

**Que idiota soy como pude soñar semejante idiotez e ese entupido se ríe que tonta soy **

**ey serena de que quieres tu cono de fresa o de chocolate** dicè endy

**de chocolate **dicè serena

**discupe señor me da dos conos de chocolate por fabor **dicè endy

mientras serena esta frente auna fuente

**que abra pasado con lita y rey tal ves esten con los muchachos y tubieron mas suerte si tal vez **

**ten cabeza de chorlito **dicè endy

**no me digas asi idiota que te pasa eres un estupido dame mi cono **dicè

serena

con rey

**Hola jedit ya tenia años que no te veía decía dándole un beso en los labios **

**Rey se volteo sentía algo extraño quizás celos pero era la primera ves que lo veía no podía sentir nada por el **

**ahh disculpa me presento yo soy mina **

**mucho gusto yo soy rey **

**mina : jedite te presento a mi primo nefyte **

**jedit: hola soy amigo de tu prima mucho gusto **

**neflyte: igual mente **

**oye rey en donde esta lita ehh decia nefyte **

**rey: a esta con malachite **

**neflyte: bueno deja la busco **

**malachite te tengo que desir algo muy importante yo estoy enamorada **

**yo tambien estoy enamorado de mina aino **

**no es prima de neflyte **

**si pero ella esta enamorada de otro hombre **

**que tal si quedamos como amigos tu amas a mina y yo amo asu primo podamos ayudarnos que te parese **

**claro mira ai biene neflyte **

**hola lita como estas?**

**muy bien y tu ?**

**bien pero nessito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante **

**me esperas malachite ?**

**si claro **

**malachite mina nesita desirte algo muy importante ahora bien **

**lita tengo que desirte algo te amo te amo y nunca deje de amarte solo lo hacia para haserte sentir celos pero creo que solo hise que te alejaras te amo **

**neflyte nose que desirte yo tambien te amo te nesito mas que a mi vida **

**qui...quieres ser mi novia **

**cla...claro que si **

**te amo **

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♦♦♦♦♦**◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘☺☺☺☺**

**mientras con mina y malachite **

**mira malachite no te voy a decir nada **asercandoseseductoramente

**te amo **y lo besa con pasion

**mina te amo te amo y jamasdeje de hacerlo **

**neflyte te amo y no se que hacer sin tu **

**mientras con rey **

**no que no tenias novia **

**no tengo de vdd es mi amiga y quiere andar con neflyte **

**pues paresia otra cosa **

**de verdad no tengo novia **

**pues es tu vida tu sabes **

**bueno tu sabes si me cres o no **

**esta es la continuacion de el tercer caiptitulo **

**espero y les guste bye se cuidan **


	5. Chapter 5

**mientras en el palacio **

**no que no tenias novia: el rey **

**no tengo de verdad es solo una conocida pero como neflay quiere con su amiga tengo que hacer que desaparezca la odiosa esta: endy**

**pues parecía otra cosa :el rey **

**de verdad no tengo novia :endy**

**pues es tu vida tu sabes :el rey**

**bueno tu sabes si me crees o no :endy **

**no majestad como cree que yo andaría con es sujeto si es mas odioso que las moscas :sere **

**cállate que tu no eres de mi agrado tampoco :endy **

**eres un idiota :sere **

**y tu una estúpida :endy **

**ya idiota :sere **

**es tu culpa de que mi padre piense que eres mi novia por que demonios te tenias que tropezar y caer encima de mi :endy **

**esta bien déjame ya me voy :sere **

**que no serena entiende, te tengo que dejar entiendes o no tienes cerebro cabeza de chorlito :endy **

**está bien sabes hasta aqui llego mi tolerancia no te aguanto mas pensé que podríamos llegar a ser mas que amigos, pero como vas ni a amigos llegamos, ese estúpido sueño se derrumbo, yo me voy por mi cuenta no necesito de ti :sere**

**espera serena no te puedes ir tengo que decirte algo :endy **

**que deseas :sere **

**quiero decirte que ... que ... bueno ... este ... :endy **

**que me quieres decir :sere **

**bueno que eres una tonta no sabes nada eres muy incrédula :endy **

**esta bien me retiro :sere **

**aja nos vemos mañana :endy **

**hasta crees idiota :sere **

**recuerda que mañana es la cena de mascaras de mi padre te tengo que ver cabeza de chorlito :endy **

**esta bien :sere **

**mientras con los chicos **

**rey sere nos esta esperando en su casa :lita **

**así ya nos vamos :rey **

**ay no me digan que son las amigas de mi querida prima sere :mina **

**si y tu eres la prima de sere verdad nos conocimos hace tiempo : lita **

**yo las acompaño por que me voy a quedar unos días con sere :mina **

**en el oido lita esa rubia se tiene que ir con nosotros :rey **

**si rey nosotras solas no sabemos como llegar : lita **

**bueno chicas nos tenemos que ir para prepara los trajes y las mascaras para el baile nos vemos mañana :malachite le da un beso a mina **

**si mañana :rey con un tono de desprecio **

**si mañana :jedite le da un beso en la mejilla a rey **

**en casa de sere **

**ay sere fue un increíble día :mina **

**y a ti que tal te fue :rey **

**a mi de la patada con endy no llegue mas que a gritos y malos entendidos :sere **

**que mal y que te vas a poner mañana :lita **

**me voy a poner el vestido blanco con los listones dorados :sere **

**yo me voy a poner el verde que tiene un pequeño escote :lita **

**pues yo me voy a poner el vestido rojo :rey **

**pues yo me pondría el camisón jaja no se crean me voy a poner el vestido naranja con el escotazo ese :mina **

**miren que coincidencia mi madre nos compro las mascaras de esos colores que linda mi mamá :sere **

**mientras en el palacio **

**endy que tal te fue con tu fierecilla :malachite**

**mas mal que bien mi papá cree que ando con sere, serena me enojo y me odia :endy **

**pues así te pones :jedite **

**que te pasa yo no me salgo de mis casillas :endy **

**si tu dices :neflyte **

**ya déjenme en paz y que se van a poner mañana :endy **

**pues lo clasico :jedite **

**vamos a escoger las mascaras :endy**

**hola chicas espero y les guste bueno muchas gracias por su apoyo las quiero mucho bueno bye y gracias a todas **


	6. Chapter 6

**la mañana siguiente **

**en el palacio había un gran alboroto nada estaba en su lugar su madre dando ordenes por todos lados y endy queriendo escapar de tan gran alboroto**

**por que ay tanto ruido: endy **

**no se joven: ama **

**esta bien en un rato mas me retiro: endy**

**si joven: ama retirándose de la alcoba de endy **

**endy se estaba arreglando para pasear alas afueras de el palacio necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos acerca de serena **

**que demonios me esta pasando la quiero pero la detesto, la insulto cuando ella me habla en serio y lo que me dijo ella también siente algo por mi pero si solo era algo tonto y lo dijo para molestar ya no se que pensar esto no esta bien ya debo dejar que las cosas pasen: endy **

**no lo puedo creer mee perdido jajaja que mal mira que lindo lago creo que voy a ver si esta agradable el agua: sere **

**el solo brillaba a todo su esplendor la tarde era hermosa mientras en el lago cercano al palacio se encontraba una bella doncella **

**mientras endy caminaba muy cerca de este **

**hey tu que haces aquí: endy **

**nada aquí viendo haber si no venias: sere **

**pues ni modo aquí me quedo y no ay vuelta de hoja: endy muy enojado **

**pues mira si tu no te vas yo menos así que no me molestes entendido: sere algo alterada **

**mira vamos a hacer un trato yo te acompaño pero ahora sin tratar de discutir yo te comprendere y tu de igual forma: endy diciendo esto con una gran seguridad **

**esta bien pero con la condición de que tu me lleves a la fiesta de mascaras : sere muy seductoramente **

**esta muy bien: endy **

**"ay dios me voy a ir con endy al baile de mascaras ay dios y si pasa eso que tanto anhelo es que yo lo amo pero el es muy raro conmigo me trata de muchas maneras " sere **

**"esto va viento en popa yo hago que serena me trate mas y así ella vera que no soy el ogro de la pelicuala eso esta muy bien endy "**

**y que vamos ha hacer: sere **

**pues me tendrás que acompañar al pueblo a compara unas cosas: endy **

**y que cosas vas a comparar: sere**

**"que voy a comparar? que voy a hacer ya se "**

**pues vamos a compara unas cosas para la fiesta: endy **

**haa ¡pero ! bueno mejor solo te acompaño: sere **

**en una hermosa plaza en el pueblo caminaba una joven pareja todo el pueblo rumuraba cosas **

**sere no quieres una helado: endy **

**pues ... la verdad si quiero uno de fresas: sere algo apenada **

**ven vamos a sentarnos aquí: endy sentándose en una silla de la plaza **

**si su majestad que desea: joven **

**pues deseo un helado de chocolate y otro de fresa: endy **

**ahora se lo traigo majestad: joven **

**disculpe su majestad quisiera hacerle una pregunta: sere en un tono burlón **

**si claro mi hermosa aconpañante: endy en un tono serio **

**jaja pues quisiera preguntarle que por que me invito a salir con el pretexto de la fiesta: sere ya mas seria**

**pues ...la... verdad ... este ... pues... quiero que me conozcas como soy en verdad :endy muy nervioso **

**AUTOrA **

**bueno en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas y su apoyo es muy grato para mi bueno solo quiero decirles que las quiero mucho jaja y que espero y les guste mi capi bueno gracias bye **


	7. Chapter 7

sere: de verdad endy quieres que te conosca un poquito mas ( muy emocionada )

endy :claro yo tambien siento algo por ti ( muy apenado )

sus corazones latian a mil por hora sus rostros se ivan acercando

joven: disculpe aqui le traigo sus helados

sere :gracias ya tenia hambre (regalandole una sonrisa a el joven )

endy:gracias ( un poco molesto )

sere: endy por que te molestas solo nos trajo los helados ( llenandose toda la boca de helado )

endy :jajajajaja cabeza de chorlito come bien ( me encanta serena )

sere: endy callate no empieses

endy: vamos cabeza de chorlito te vez hermosa ( lo mas seductro )

sere: jeje gracias endy (muy sonrojada )

endy:sere adonde quieres ir

sere: endy creo que devo irme ami casa

endy: ¿pero por que ?

sere: me tego que areglar para ir ala fiesta de mascaras (muy apenada )

endy : sere para quete arregals si asi te vez hermosa

sere: ¡de verdad cres que soy hermosa ! ( muy sonrojada )

endy: claro eres la mujer mas hermosa

rey: serena tonta te emos buscado todo el dia y tu con el principe que te cres serena tenemos muchas cosas que hacer anda ya vamonos (rey muy enojada )

sere: rey pero... es interrumpida

rey : pero nada serena andale ya vamonos (casi arrastrando a sere )

sere: adios endy

endy : adios sere nos vemos en el baile

mientras en el palasio

malachite : estoy algo confundido me atrae lita pero siento algo muy especial por mina (muy confundido )

JEDITE:pues ami me gusto mucho rey aun que tu mina me aruino el chistesito (muy enojado )

endy : pues ami me aido muy bien el problema es que siempre llega alguien y nos interrumpe

malachite : vamos principe si usted odia ala hermosa serena tusukino (en un tono muy seductor )

endy : no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso serena es mia y de nadie mas entendido yo la quiero es mia

neflyte:mi querido malachite tengo que hablar con tigo de hombre a hombre (en un tono muy serio )

mentras con las chicas en casa de serena

mina : cuenta sere que paso con el principe (muy emocionada )

sere: nada aque va a pasar (muy sonrojada )

rey: si serena tonta nada que paso ( en un tono muy sarcastico )

lita : ya vamos a ponernos los vestidos que se nos hace tarde (muy apurada)

sere : si ya no perdamos tiempo vamos (serena tratando de cambiar de tema )

rey: ¿oye mina eres novia de jedite ? (un poco celosa)

mina : jajajajaja claro que no solo es mi amigo la verdad yo amo a malachite espero regresar con el ¿lita ati te gusta mlachite ?

lita : pues la vdd si me gustaba es un chavo muy guapo pero la verdad yo tambien quiero mucho a neflayte (en un tono de enamorada )

sere: pues yo creo que aqui todos tienen oportunidad jaja (muy feliz )

en el palasio

malachite: pues la vdd yo estoy muy enamorado de mina

neflayte:pues yo estoy enamorado de lita

malachite : bueno como ya esta aclarado esto vamos ala fiesta te parese

neflayte : claro vamonos ya no tardan en venir nuestras princesas jaja

en la fiesta de mascaras

era el evento de el año los mas ricos y poderosos de ilucion se encontraban ai

los reyes se enconraban sentados en sus tronos esperando a su hijo al cual le darian la sorpresa de su vida

reina evelin : mi amor cres que sea buena idea

rey eric: claro que si mi vida

reina evelin : no cres que es muy joven

rey eric : mi vida no cres que nuestro hijo es muy maduro va apoder yo lo se

reina evelin : mi amor ai viene serena y sus amigas serena es muy buena

rey erick : si mi vida nuestro hijo piensa lo mismo

mientras con las chicas

rey : vamos sere tienes que ayudarme con jedite

sere: pero como si ni su amiga soy

rey: pero eres la novia de endy

sere: claro que no aeso vamos jeje

rey : entonces ya te dijo algo verdad tonta

sere : si jeje

rey : y por que no nos dijiste nada tonta

sere : pues por que todas andan con lo de la fiesta (un poco apenada)

rey : anda sere mira ai viene lita y mina

sere: mina va a venir haruka

mina: no se sere parese que va a venir con su novia michiru

sere : que bueno que venga michiru

mina : mira ai vienen (mirando hacia la entrada )

serena corre para saludar a haruka y a michiru , mientas endy veia la esena con ceslos y endy va directo hasia donde esta serena la toma posesiba mente de la cintura y le dice al oido serena quien es el

sere : es mi primo haruka endy

haruka: y tu quien eres para tomar a mi gatita de la cintura

endy: soy su novio

sere (con cara de que) tu... tu ... nov... via ... (saliendo de el trance) si su novia haruka

haruka: antes de que mi gatita tenga novio lo mato agolpes entendido copn los puños serrados apunto de golpear a darien derepente se olle una voz muy dulce

michiru : vamos haruka no seas asi con sere ella deve de ser feliz y se ve que este joven la quiere mucho

haruka calmandose un poquito esta bien y acomodandose su traje

endy: pasen sientanse agusto temo que me llevare a mi sere llevandosela abrazada

mientas con rey mina y lita

mina : ya vieron el espectaculo que hiso endy por celoso jaja como no va aver ekl paresido de sere con haruka (muy divertida)

rey: vamos mina no te burles ya estasa igual que la tonta de serena

lita: miren ai estan los chicos que guapo se ve neflayte

rey: pero no veo a jedite

se olle una voz mientras le tapan los ojos a rey aqui estoy bella doncella

rey: un poco fastidiada ya dejame mientas jedite le entrega una flor

jedite: mi querida donsella no me concederia esta piesa mientras le ofrese su mano y rey la toma y se van al centro de la pista y comienzan a bailar un valz

lita: mina tu cres que neflayte quiera regresar con migo

mina : claro te cuento que me dijo que te extrañaba mucho diciendolo casi en un susurro

neflayte : lita quieres bailar con migo

lita: si por mi encantada

mina: oye malachite llevame a bailar no me quiero quedar aqui andale vamos llevandoselo de la mano

mientras tanto en un jardin lleno de rosas

sere: endy por que dijiste que era tu novia ( muy emocionada aun que un poco preocupada)

endy: por que eso es lo que quiero que seas serena quiero que seas mi novia eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el palasio

me e dado cuenta que te amo

sere: no digas mas yo tambien te amo y si quiero ser tu nov... fue interrumpida por un tiernos beso lleno de amor de amor verdadero

artemis : disculpe principe pero el rey y la reina quieren que este en el salon

endy :vamos sere

sere: si endy

en el salon

rey eric: yo y mi esposa estamos muy onrrados con su presencia emos hecho esta fiesta con el fin de anunciar que en poco tiempo

serenitychiva

bueno este es el capi numero 7 esperop y les guste disculpen mi gran tardansia es que no me llegaba la inspiracion jaja y ase que fue micho tiempo jaja pero aqui les hago uno de los mas grandes capitulos que echo de este fic jeje dejen sus quejas y sus comentarios jaja los quiero mucho jeje bueno bye


End file.
